Cupcakes
by RandomRyu
Summary: Zero is a sadist, and he's had his eye on Kaname. Rated M for gore, yaoi, and sadism. Based off the famous My Little Pony fanfic- Cupcakes. ZeKa.
1. I Have My Eye On You

Zero tapped the tip of his fingers on the school desk. He stared at the chalkboard, uninterested on what was going on it; useless math problems. He couldn't think about the problems on the board, no. All he could think about was Kaname, and what he was going to do to him later. A smirk crept across his face, his aura creepy. The students next to him scooted over a bit in fear.

Only twenty more minutes till the end of class. He had to wait. It was ninth period, and it was the last class of the day. After this he could get everything set up and laid out for later. He could get all of the knives sorted and all of the electrical set up. He knew just what to do, and how to do it. He'd trick him by offering him a piece of gum; Kaname oblivious to what was actually in the gum. He would then pass out, and the fun would start. It was the perfect plan.

The last twenty minutes went by quickly, Zero being lost in his own thoughts. The bell rang, startling some students; waking up others that have fallen asleep.

"Alright, remember to do page 67 for tomorrow!" The teacher called out, closing his textbook and wiping the board of the useless math problems. Zero grabbed his books from his desk and filed out of the room along with the other students. It was still light out, so Zero had time to plan even more.

He made his way to his dorm, and once he was in, he closed the door and locked it behind him. Zero loved having a dorm all to himself. No one could bother him and bug him. No one would figure out how dark he actually was. How _sick _he actually was.

As he walked into the dorm, the smirk on his face grew wider, and he let out a small chuckle. From another's point of view, Zero's dorm would have looked like a normal, day class boy dorm. But to him, it was different. Knives and such hidden here and there; in drawers, under the bed, you name it. Zero was a huge sadist, and he had his eye on Kaname for a long time. He was perfect. Zero could see his face as he cut the boy, as he sent electricity running through his veins.

Zero sat at his desk, gazing out the window and watching the night students walk into the school. He ditched his spot with Yuki, helping her get the nights students past the screaming fan girls of the day class. He just sat there, watching the gorgeous night class students walk down the path leading to the school door. When he spied Kaname, he thought of later. Smirking, he got up. He had to put his plan into action now. Grabbing the pack of spiked gum, he unlocked his dorm door and walked out, humming a haunting tune.


	2. Drugging

Zero walked through the hallways swiftly, still humming the haunting tune. A smirk was still plastered on his face. He walked swiftly, making it to the front door of the school. The sky was getting dark, and the stars and moon were starting to show. The moon as full, and there was scarce clouds, making the moon look eerie. Zero walked over and leaned on the wall, his hands in his pockets.

The night class students approached the door, and when Zero saw Kaname, he stood up straight and walked over. He tapped the brunette on the shoulder, Kaname turning his head to look at Zero.

"What do you want?" Kaname frowned and stopped walking, the other night students walking past him and into the building.

"I have to talk to you." Zero lied, slipping his hands out of his pocket," I have to talk to you in private." At the second statement, Kaname looked uncomfortable with, but he nodded.

"Fine. This better be good, because I have to get to class." Kaname glanced at the school building, then back to Zero. Zero went to turn and walk, but after a few steps he paused and turned.

"Before we go- want a piece of gum?" Zero pulled the spiked gum packet out of his pocket, and pulled out a piece of the minty treat, and held it out to Kaname. Kaname eyed it suspiciously, but took it from the other anyway.

"Alright." He unwrapped the treat and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly to soften it up. Once it was softened, he was chewing normally; he had his mouth closed. Zero didn't move from his spot, eyeing Kaname, just waiting for the drug to kick in. It only took a few seconds for the drug to kick in, Kaname raising a hand to rub his head.

"I feel a bit...dizzy.." Kaname mumbled, suddenly collapsing to the ground, blacking out; the gum falling out of his mouth and onto the dirt ground. Perfect. The drug worked quite nicely. Zero smirked and picked up Kaname bridal style, walking away. Time to bring Kaname to the secret room, strap him down, and lay out the knives and tools before he woke up. Then the fun could really start.


End file.
